


True Lies

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark works hard, Bruce plays hard. Everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Lies

The main floor of the Daily Planet was a riot of noise and movement. People rushed about talking, arguing and cajoling, while the hubbub of a dozen TVs competed with the action below. It was chaotic and distracting and Clark would never want it to be any other way.   
He'd been working for hours on a piece about the upcoming city elections, which had been dominating the media for weeks now. Clark was working flat out for the duration of the election, but he'd finally wrangled the weekend off the spend some time with Bruce. When the devout workaholic Bat starts commenting on your absence things are horribly, horribly wrong. 

Clark staggered up from sitting at his desk to go get some more awful office coffee,. He rolled his shoulders, aching from sitting hunched over a keyboard for hours. Who would've thought covering the weeks of political mud slinging was as taxing as going toe to toe with Doomsday? He was heading back to his desk with a cup of what appeared to be steaming engine oil when a familiar voice from an overhead TV caught his attention. 

It was Bruce on the red carpet to some Gotham charity event, a major event being transmitted live. He was in full playboy mode, perfectly tailored tux complementing a sparkling smile. The mob of interviewers surrounding him were asking a string of inane questions, which Bruce answered or deflected with practiced ease. 

“Mr. Wayne, is it true you've acquired a prototype Spyder from New York's car show last month?” 

“Indeed I have. Lamborghini have been very generous in offering-”

“I see you're absent a 'plus one' again this evening.” another reporter interrupted. “Trouble on the dating front?” 

Bruce's smile flickered slightly. “No. Getting back to the previous questio-”

“Any plans to return to Aspen this winter?” Yet another reporter leapt in. 

“Not as yet, no. But I haven't made any alternative plans.” Bruce's smile was getting tighter. 

“Are the rumors of Wayne Enterprises' hostile takeover-”

“Ah ah, I'm not here to talk business.” Bruce countered. 

“What do you think of the Batman's latest escapades against the dockside gangs?” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Well, as I've stated before, the man clearly has issues.” 

“He's not your favourite hero then, despite what he's done for Gotham?”

“I'm not denying he appears to be doing some good for the city. But I've always found other members of the Justice League more intriguing.” 

“Like who?” 

“Hmm... Superman.” Bruce's tight smile morphed into a genuine grin. “He fights with the best of them, but isn't afraid to stand for causes too. You've got to love him.” 

“Sounds like he's made an impression on you.” 

“Oh yes, absolutely. Love the guy.” 

The growing pile of arriving guests started pushing past, and the camera, and reporters, were distracted by other glittering starlets and their elegant tuxedoed companions. 

Clark stood transfixed below the screen, although his eyes no longer appeared to focus on the image. A dazzling smile plastered across his face. 

Ten minutes later something whacked him across the back of the head. 

“C'mon Smallville, deadline's in three hours! There's no time for goofing off.” Lois bustled past him, a draft of her own story clenched in her hand. 

Clark ducked his head, adjusting his glasses with a finger. “Sorry Lois, I guess I wandered off there for a bit.” 

Lois was already halfway across the newsroom, barking at an intern. Clark glanced down at the coffee still in his hands. It was cold. He turned and went to get some more. The smile on his face remained.


End file.
